Wireless communication protocols typically define how wireless data is to be transmitted. A transmission parameter that can be standardized is the minimum size data unit that can be transmitted. Another transmission parameter can be standardized is scheduling for downlink (base station to subscriber) and uplink (subscriber to base station) transmission. Typically, the scheduling generally determines how and when the minimum size data unit is transmitted between the base station and the subscriber.
Wireless network are subject to environmental influences that can cause the quality of links between base stations and subscribers to vary greatly. Generally, as wireless link quality decreases, the order of modulation of transmission signals must decrease, and the level of coding must increase. Therefore, for poor wireless links, the minimum size data units may not fit within a scheduled uplink or downlink frame.
Mobile wireless systems generally include link qualities that vary more than non-mobile wireless systems. Therefore, mobile wireless systems, such as mobile WiMAX systems, can require additional coordination of signal transmission between base stations and subscribers.
It is desirable to provide coordination of uplink transmission of WiMAX standard packets through poor quality uplinks.